The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus.
In recent years, the importance of design is growing in information processing apparatuses such as a personal computer, a mobile terminal, and an electronic book apparatus. For example, regarding a casing, a high-quality texture can be given thereto, in addition to the shape thereof, by painting an inner side of a top plate formed of an acrylic transparent resin to cause a color to stand out and providing a pattern for irregular reflection to a front surface thereof.
Further, there is also known a structure in which a panel constituting a part of a casing emits light. For example, a light guide body is used as the panel. In the structure, a light source such as an LED (light emitting diode) is provided inside a device and the light from the light source is propagated to the panel of the light guide body. On a rear surface of the panel, patterns such as logos are printed in white color, and light propagated along the panel of the light guide body is partially reflected on the printed portion so as to be output to the front side of the panel. As a result, there is obtained such an illumination effect that the patterns such as logos are profiled on the front surface of the panel, and the improvement in aesthetic appearance of the device can be expected (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-326901 (paragraph [0029], FIG. 3; hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1)).